


Who Loves Orange Soda?

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after The Mattress. Jake and Amy in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Loves Orange Soda?

**Author's Note:**

> How could anyone watch The Mattress and not want to write smooshy fic? Best Episode Ever.

"Here's the report, Captain. I know you didn't want me to include the parts about you heroically saving the beautiful young detectives' relationship, but how do you feel about it being heavily implied?" 

Holt's look is as blank as ever, but Jake thinks he can spot a crease of a smile just hiding on the Captain's face. 

"Are you referring to Detective Santiago as the beautiful young detective, or yourself?" He deadpans. 

"I think you know it was a plural detectivez, sir. Detectivez with a z." 

Holt says nothing, but takes the file from Jake and places it carefully on his desk, narrowly avoiding what looks like a small blob of cake frosting. Jake creases his nose in mild confusion, but decides not to mention it. The last thing he needs is Holt taking it as an opportunity to remind him what a dump his own desk is. 

"Well anyway, Amy and I are both off home now. You know how it is, mattress websites to browse, booties to smoosh..." 

"Goodnight, Peralta." The Captain cuts him off before he can get any more carried away, gesturing for Jake to leave his office. 

"Night, Captaaaaaainnnn!" He sings. "Thank yoooooouuuuuuu!" 

\--- 

Amy insists on driving, so she can take them back to her place. 

"We can go back to yours once they deliver the new bed." She says simply. "Plus, I think it'll be easier for me to call my mum from mine..." 

"Okay." 

The rest of the drive passes in comfortable silence, the quiet only breaking when Jake demands Amy stop at the supermarket on the way home. 

"If we're going to yours, at least please God let me be the one to cook us dinner." 

Amy waits what seems like an age before Jake comes scurrying back out of the shop, massive grin in place. He seems to be deliberately hiding what he's bought from her, plonking the bags in the footwell in the back of the car so she can't see. 

"Jake, what..?" 

"Onward, Detective!" He shouts, pointing his hand vaguely into the distance beyond the windscreen. 

\--- 

Finally home and out of their work clothes, Amy flops down next to Jake on the sofa. He's just clicked 'confirm' on his mattress order. 

"Next day delivery, hells yeah! Oh wait, do you think Captain Holt will give me the afternoon off to wait for the delivery guy?" He shrugs and throws his phone down onto the table, clearly not troubled by the answer. 

"Thank you, Jake. Really." 

Jake smiles softly and takes hold of her hand. 

"And I am really really sorry that I didn't talk to my mum before now about us. It just makes it so official, you know? And I wasn't sure if you really felt the same or..." Amy trails off at the look on Jake's face. She has an odd realisation that if Gina were here, she'd be stage-whispering "heart-eyes emoji" into her ear. 

"I think by the power of Raymond Holt, we've established that I'm crazy about you." 

"He really is our Rabbi." Amy whispers. 

"So, do you want me to sit with you while you phone your mum?" 

"Oh God, no!" 

Jake laughs and jumps up from the sofa. 

"Kay, well I'ma sort dinner. All these emotions have made me hella hungry." 

With that, he makes his way to the kitchen. He tries really hard not to listen to Amy's conversation, even clattering pots and pans for effect, but he can't help but overhear some of it. 

"Yeah, Mama, I really really like him, he's great ... Of course I wouldn’t date a misogynist! … Oh my gosh, Mama, you cannot ask me that!!" 

He's still grinning to himself when Amy finally makes her way through to the kitchen to lean her head on his chest. She's quiet, and Jake suddenly understands why she had her reservations about telling her mum in the first place. He spins them both round, his hands never leaving their place around Amy's shoulders, so that he can reach into the bag on the countertop. 

"Hey, Amy, I promise this is something real. Look, I even bought Orangina for you!" 

He brandishes the bottle with such a dramatic flourish that Amy can't help but laugh. It explodes from her, reverberating into his own chest, his heart filling with it. He smiles down at her, his beautiful girlfriend, and gives into the sudden urge to kiss her. As he tastes her laughter on his tongue, he knows that what he said was utterly true. This is very very real.


End file.
